The last time I saw you
by XXsceneXXvampireXX
Summary: riley is having a hard time her ex keeps stalking her but then the guy of her dreams asked her out will she do more then hang out?


**Chapter One**

_As I sit in my room, listing t0 simple plan and I sing along "Welcome to my life"._

_"Riley, the door" my dad yelled out. I don't have much company since I broke up with Jacob. I walk down stair and see the fagot Jacob at my door. Jacob has tan skin with hazel eyes. I open the door and say "Oh my god, what do you want you loser. Wait, didn't I tell you not to come back here again!"_

_"Maybe, listen I want you back in my life" he said trying to look sad. I was so mad I said "When the hell you realized the? When I found you and my best friend in my own bed"_

_"Which best friend?" He said smiling trying to be smart and trying to push my over the edge. All I wanted to do was swing on him until he turned black and blue. I remember how he used to be so nice and sweet. He just started hanging out with a guy named John, John has pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Since Jacob starting hanging out with John, Jacob has been trying to sleep with all my friends. I can say one thing about John, he is hot. But the main thing he is known for being a player._

_"Just go away before I call the cops again, Jacob!"_

_" Go ahead call the cops, but when me and John take care of you the cops won't get here in time" he said as he ran down the street. I slammed the front door "God, I hate him" I screamed._

_"What you say Riley" my dad said from the living room._

_"Nothing" I forgot he was there and I really hoped he did hear what me or Jacob said. I ran up stairs, slammed my door shut, blasted my music, jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was shocked my dad couldn't hear me. After awhile I looked at the clock, it has been more that two hours sitting here alone. Tomorrow I only have to be in the same class with Jacob and John for home room. Then I'm in the class with the sexiest guy in the world, Edward Cullen._

_Finally, Thursday is here and I sit right next to Edward in advanced math. He has brown hair, golden honey eyes, nice smooth skin, and full lips. One time in gym class I've seen his abs, oh my god, he is sexy. The bell just rang as I sit at my table and no one next to my. I stared at the door hoping he will walk in. I began to feel upset and waiting t see him walk in a room felt like forever. I see Edward walk in the room, it's like he has a bright glow to him and he lights up the room._

_"Hey Edward, how are you this morning" I have been crushing on him for 2 years._

_"Hey Riley, I'm fine. Hey I was wondering if um... you want to... you know um... g-g-go out s-s-sometime. Maybe the movies... just me and you... alone." All I could think of is me and him together, alone, in the dark._

_"Um I don't know" ... I pretended to think about it, but all my mind was screaming was YES! SAY YES! Finally, I came out with it "Yeah, sure, why not. You're a cool guy. About 8 o'clock pick me up at my house tomorrow." I was so happy he asked me out I just wanted to scream. He is a little older than me. I'm only 15 in an advanced math class, he is 17. I'll be 16 in about 2 months._

_Oh my guy today is Friday and today is my date to go out with Edward. As I brush my long black hair with small blue highlights, I hear a knock on the door. "Oh my god, LYNSEY! It's great to see you, it's been forever!"_

_"I know right, it's been like 2 years. So I heard you had a date with Edward Cullen. Are you afraid?"_

_"Afraid of what, Edward is a great person."_

_"Well, then you don't know Edward likes to go all the way. Or some people say he like to get a home run."_

_"What? Where did you hear that?" I said shocked. She stared at me like I was retarded. Then she said "Remember, I told you he was my first time" she said biting her lip. I stared at her like I wanted to slap her. I said "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me you slept with my new boyfriend 3 years ago."_

_"Sorry, I thought you got over me sleeping with him, I thought you forgot." She said sadly looking away from me._

_I looked back her and said "No, I'm sorry. You want to help me with my outfit and make up?" I said with a smile. She looked back at me with a smile "Sure". After half an hour the door bell rang, then a knock at the door. Me and Lynsey looked and smiled at each other. I opened the door and it was Edward in a slightly tight blue shirt and jeans._

_"Ready to go?" he ask holding his hand out. I can see Lynsey looking through the window. "Yeah, let's get out of here." He put his arm around me and walked me to his car. He had a sliver mustang, I loved it. He drove really fast so I was a little nervous. He looked at me and saw that I was tense. He looked at me and said "Relax, you will be okay. I swear" he said about to laugh. We get to the movies and he buys everything for me. Candy, soda, popcorn, he even wins a teddy bear for me after the movie. Anyway we get into the movie and then he said "Let's sit in the back"._

_We raced up the steps and I won. When the movie starts he looked at me then he smiles and puts his arm around me. After 2 hours the movie was over. We got up and went back to the car with the candy we didn't eat. We got to my front step "So, you want to come in?" I said looking down so he won't see me blushing. He looked at me with an odd look and said "I don't know if I should. I mean I don't want to mess this up with you" he said and I think he was blushing._

_"No, your not messing anything up, I just want you to see my house" I said smiling looking into he golden honey eyes._

_"OK, just for an hour thought Okay" I nodded with a smile on my face. I opened the door, it was dark so I turned on the light and Lynsey was sitting on the love sit. Edward walks in and Lynsey said "Oh, hi Edward, long time no see" she said pissed off. He looked at me confused and lost._

_"Hi Lynsey, your right it's been a long time. So are you spending the night or are you here late for another reason?"_

_"No. I'm just here to remind Riley that her parents are with my parents for the weekend" she said looking at me and winked. I smiled at her "Okay, thanks for reminding me now you can go. Edward, want to sleep over just for the night since its late and all?"_

_"Sure. Let me call my dad and tell him that I'm sleeping over a friend's house" he walked in the dining room._

_"A very hot friend" Lynsey said whispering in my ear. All I could do is laugh. Edward emerged from the room. I looked at Lynsey and so did Edward. She laughed "OK, I can take a hint. I'm leaving, don't do anything bad now." Lynsey said and walked out the door. I and Edward smiled at each other. _

_Edward walked toward me closed his eyes. He put his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know is our lip are touching. I was holding neck and he was still holding my waist so neither of us could move. It was like I was walking on air. I let go if his neck, he looks at my then the couch. I smiled in joy, we were both thinking the same thing. I lay down and Edward gets on top of me. We started to kiss. Then I feel Edward's hand on my waist under my shirt. I sat up and took off my bra and throw it near the door. We lay back down and his hand is on my chest. I was so into it I wrapped my legs around his waist. I thought I heard something but the sound went away so I didn't move. Then all of a sudden the door fly open and Lynsey is in the door way._

_We both jumped off the couch and all I was thinking was where my bra is. Then I hear Lynsey say "EH, oh... oh god, Riley I think this is yours. I forgot my jacket but I think I should stay here and chill here with you guys". Edward and I stared at each other upset. I was still in the mood to make out with him. When he was on top of me all I could feel was his strong arms and abs. I also think he had a boner. _


End file.
